


Magnetic

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cupcakes, Engagement, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) remembers the other lives, Late Night Conversations, Late Night at Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Keith has always felt like there's been something pulling him and Hunk back together across time and space.However, he had never planned on telling Hunk that.





	Magnetic

“So now we just wait for them to cool and make the icing. What flavour do you think we should do?” Keith looks up as he hears Hunk talk from where he had put the cupcakes to one side to cool. He had never been asked to pick the flavour, normally that was Hunk’s call. He always knew what flavours went perfect together and considering that this was for a wedding party Keith hadn’t expected this to be the first time he got to pick the flavours. Especially not when Hunk had been so determined to make the cakes for the wedding as perfect as they could possibly be.

“They’re for the wedding party, aren’t they?” The smaller male asked, needing to make sure that these were indeed for the wedding. He takes a moment when Hunk nods to look at his hands, still surprised that he had been asked to decide. Maybe Hunk did trust him enough with the flavour choices after all. “I was thinking of purple and pink icing so blackcurrant and raspberries? You always say they go nice with vanilla cupcakes.” He finally says, even if it is a bit quiet and full of doubt. Hunk seems to ponder this for far longer than usual, and each minute that passes, Keith can feel his heartbeat pounding louder and louder in his ears.

“Yeah, and if we do them as pastel colours it matches the wedding theme, good idea Keith.” Hunk ruffles the smaller male’s hair as he talks and Keith feels his cheeks heat back up at the praise. He had never been good with praise but, coming from Hunk made it easier to accept it seemed. It still made him blush each time but he was getting better with it.

“You taught me well.” Keith says it with a grin as he brings down two of the metal bowls for the mixer that they always used for buttercream icing. He watches as Hunk gathers the ingredients and passes him the raspberries. “You always do.” He adds quietly as he starts to measure out his ingredients.

“Come again? What do you mean I always teach you well?” Apparently, Keith hadn’t said that as quietly as he had thought that he had. He hadn’t wanted to tell his boyfriend about the dreams that he believed were glimpses of their past lives together. Or at least he hadn’t wanted to tell the other male until he was certain that that’s what they were and not just elaborate dreams that he had made up while running on what was more than likely zero sleep. At least he hoped that they were real. They were too vivid to be something that his sleep deprived ass had made up.

“Do you not get the feeling that we’ve done this before?” Keith asked as he watched the other male putting his ingredients in his bowl. It never failed to amaze him just how effortless Hunk made baking look, or how Hunk always managed to remain clean during baking. Whereas Keith normally managed to spill icing sugar over the entire counter every time they made buttercream.

“No… Do you?” The taller male looks across at his boyfriend as he talks. He was confused by Keith’s statement that they had done this before. They had baked before, it was their job after all, but the brunet got the feeling that he didn’t mean baking.

“Yeah…”

“How… Why do you feel that we’ve done this before?” Hunk needed to understand. He wanted to understand. It was rare that the black-haired male said something that completely floored him like this and he so desperately wanted to understand him. It was rare that Keith shared something so personal and close to his heart like this and Hunk wanted him to continue to share these thoughts.

“Dreams mainly, some of them are a bit too vivid to be something that I’ve just made up.” The smaller male says it dismissively as though it doesn’t mean anything before he puts the mixer on. He stares into his bowl, watching the butter and sugar mix in together as he prays that Hunk doesn’t think that he’s crazy for bringing this up.

“Like?”

“The first one I remember was us both fighting a war in space, you piloted a Yellow Lion ship and I piloted a Red Lion ship. We… we didn’t win and I died in your arms…” Keith leans against the counter as he talks. He still found it amusing that the first one he remembered was where they were both pilots, given his boyfriends travel sickness in this life. “The second one was one were you were a florist and I was a tattooist and my friend set us up on a date. The third time we met online and started to date.”

“Is this the fourth time then?”

“I think it’s the seventh time, I can’t remember all of them.” The smaller of the two keeps his voice soft as he talks. He didn’t want to elaborate on all of their past lives, deciding that Hunk really didn’t need to know about the time that they had only briefly met before fate had intervened. Or how remembering that life had had Keith waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat because he had watched Hunk die in front of him.

“Huh, I guess the universe really does want us to be together then.” Hunk seems to say it almost absentmindedly as he passes Keith a spoon so that they could give the buttercream its final stir.

“You don’t think I’m crazy?” The smaller male says it after a few minutes of silence as he stirred the buttercream, making sure the colour was evenly distributed.

“Keith, even if you were crazy, you’d be my crazy boyfriend.” Keith couldn’t believe how open-minded Hunk was being about it. He didn’t think he would react this well if someone told him all this, and yet Hunk was so calm, just stirring his own bowl of buttercream. “How much do you remember of these past lives then?” He adds as he gets out the plastic wrap so they could refrigerate the buttercream until tomorrow morning.

“It comes in flashes. When we were in space together I remember baking with you then…for one of our friend’s birthdays even with the alien ingredients. But I can’t remember anything about them, I can only remember stuff about you.” Keith says it quietly as he spreads the plastic wrap over his bowl. He wished he remembered more about that life. He wanted to be able to see the stars and space once again.

“Like?” the question floors the smaller male as Hunk effortlessly carries both bowls to the fridge. There were so many little things that he could remember from their many lives together that they had all started to blend together. It had started to become almost impossible to separate them.

“You still had your headband, and favoured decorating cakes with flowers, even if you do hate making them. You loved it when I slept in your shirts and woke me with a kiss most mornings.” He settles on after struggling for a while to separate the many different Hunks in his memory. He leans against the counter as he talks and looks up with a smile as his boyfriend rests his hands on his waist.

“All your favourite things about me…”

“Yeah…”

“Keith?” Hunk’s voice is soft and Keith can tell that he’s been thinking for a while of how to phrase the question that he wanted to ask. Whether it was because it was a difficult question to ask or because he wanted to make absolutely certain that Keith couldn’t interpret it a different way, Keith didn’t know. “Did… Did we ever get married in any of those lives?” Upon hearing the question however, the smaller male is at least ninety percent certain that it was the first possibility.

“I don’t think we did…why?” He maintains eye contact with Hunk and when he sees the taller male shift awkwardly and gingerly move back a little; Keith worries that he’s said the wrong thing. He worries that he’s made Hunk uncomfortable and goes immediately to apologise only to see Hunk knelt on the floor, with a ring box in his hand.

“Will you marry me in this life then?” Hunk’s cheeks were flushed and his fingers shaking a little as he watched Keith. He hadn’t meant to ask like this. He had planned to ask him next week at the birthday meal for Keith. But hearing all this talk about past lives and the universe throwing them together over and over had made his heart swell with happiness.

“I thought I had made you uncomfortable, you ass!” Keith yells it before flinging his arms around Hunk, burying his face in his shoulder to hide his scarlet cheeks from view. He felt so happy knowing that Hunk wanted to be with him forever, regardless of how long that would be in this life.

“Is that a yes?” The smaller male hadn’t even realised that he hadn’t given Hunk an answer. But he knew that he didn’t have to think twice about what the answer was.

“Of course, it’s a yes.”


End file.
